gracias a sus maltratos
by Nana Cullen Rathbone
Summary: quien diria que gracias a los maltratos se conocieron no dice nada revelante para la historia mal sumarie todos humanos


Ya se que esto esta mal pero es que no puedo mas se que tu me amas pero yo a ti no de ti nada quiero saber así que por favor vete de aquí

Mañana despertare y tu de mi te abras olvidado y seguiré viviendo mi vida y tu la tuya lejos por diferentes caminos que nunca se cruzan pues así lo e decidido

Empaco mis maletas para marcharme por mas que supliques no me quedare lejos de aquí me quiero ir tanta inseguridad me terminara por volver loca

Déjame ir suelta mi pierna ya pareces niño pequeño suplicando a su madre que le compre un juguete muy caro  
>Que te entra por un oído y te sale por otro déjame ir ya que perderé el vuelo y no, no te diré a donde voy<p>

Okey as lo que quieras pero no me busques mas el a ver estado con tigo me a echo muy mal ya no puedo soportar tus maltratos y por mas que pidas perdón de rodillas no me quedare para seguir sufriendo cuantas veces te e perdonado y tu me as vuelto a pegar lastimándome cada ves mas ya e perdido un embarazo por tus maltratos y solo porque era niña ya déjame en paz jamás te podré volver a perdonar lo que me as echo

Maldito bastardo poco hombre acecino.

Si realmente me amaste nunca me hubieras echo lo que me as echo

Ahora e tomado la decisión me marcho para jamás volver iré en busca de una nueva vida donde tu no estés y mi pasado a tu lado quede atrás

Por hay comenzar de nuevo junto a un hombre de verdad pero para eso tendré que esperar a ver que me depara el destino

Pero mientras tanto quiero ser feliz lejos de aquí, lejos de tus maltratos y los malos ratos, ya estoy harta de verte llegar borracho y drogado

¿Qué te paso? Antes cuando nos conocimos no eras así eras diferentes, eras atento, amble, considerado, buen moso dime que es lo que te a echo cambiar.

_Bella por favor quédate no te vallas por favor te lo pido prometo cambiar lo prometo _

_Jacob ya e tomado la decisión me marcho de aquí y no ruegues mas_

Tome mis maletas y las puse en el maletero del taxi que me esperaba para irme al aeropuerto. Una ves en el taxi contemple con un poco de nostalgia como me alejaba de lo que por 5 años fue mi hogar

Me dolía verlo así tan triste viéndome alejarme en el auto

La verdad lo ame pero ya no, me e dado cuenta que el no es para mi y que fui una tonta al soportar sus maltratos

Ya en el avión me relaje y me dispuse a dormir hasta llegar a lo que será mi nuevo hogar Argentina

Contemple por ultima ves a los Estados Unidos ya nunca mas volveré a este país bueno eso es un poco exagerado jamás volveré a Los Ángeles

_pasajeros abrochen sus cinturones ya estamos por aterrizar _

Mire por la ventanilla al aeropuerto de vuelos internacionales de Argentina, Ezeiza a partir de ahora Argentina será mi hogar para ser mas especifica será un tranquilo balneario llamado Las Grutas en la provincia de Río Negro en Argentina

Esta noche dormiré en un hotel y mañana tomare un micro asía Las Grutas

Presiento que allí conoceré el verdadero amor pues eso creo yo

Ag si Jacob supiera que estoy devuelta embarazada de dos meses nunca me hubiera dejado ir viva lo se

El hotel es muy simple, tiene una cama con una mesita de luz al lado, un guardarropa en el lado derecho de la habitaron y del lado izquierdo hay una ventana, también hay una puerta que da al baño

A partir de hoy comenzara mi nueva vida

El hotel era muy simple, tiene una cama con una mesita de luz al lado, un guardarropa en el lado derecho de la habitación y del lado izquierdo hay una ventana, también hay una perta que da al baño

A partir de hoy mi nueva vida comenzara

Cuando me levante por la mañana me vestí simple

y salí a recorrer un poco para conocer algo de Buenos Aires antes de ir a Las Grutas

Le saque foto a prácticamente todo desde el obelisco asta el cabildo

Ya a la hora de tomar el micro para seguir mi rumbo estaba sentado en un banco de la terminal leyendo una revista de chusmerio Argentino en eso se me acerca alguien y me pregunta

_buenos días señorita ¿esta ocupado el lugar a su lado? _

Yo levante la cabeza de mi revista y fue entonces cuando lo vi por primera vez el chico más lindo del universo todo un dios griego con un físico de infarto su pelo bronce y rebelde sus ojos verdes, profundos y dulces me hicieron perder la cabeza

_no siéntase libre de sentarte _dije con un perfecto español

_gracias a por cierto mi nombre es Edward Cullen ¿Cuál es su nombre? Si se puede saber_

_soy Isabella Swan pero todos me dicen Bella mucho gusto _

_o que hermoso nombre y la verdad usted le hace mucha honra al nombre _yo como respuesta me sonroje

_gracias y Edward ¿a donde te diriges?_

_pues yo a Las Grutas a mi casa donde me esperan mis amigos y Bella ¿A dónde te diriges tu?_

_que coincidencia yo también voy a Las Grutas a vivir nada mas que a mi no me espera nadie siquiera una casa-

_ o se nota por su acento que no es de aquí eres de Estados Unidos si no me equivoco _

_no, no te equivocas soy de los Estados Unidos _

Así nos quedamos con Edward hablando hasta que subimos al micro para darnos cuenta que nos tocaba juntos asíque seguimos hablando y conociéndonos mas

Cuando llegamos a Las Grutas me quede impactada de la belleza del lugar

Edward prometió llevarme a recorrer y me dio un departamento que el tenia para que yo viva hay hasta que consiga un lugar donde vivir

Cada día nos hacíamos mas inseparables también mi embarazo se fue haciendo mas notable hasta que no lo pude esconder mas y se lo dije el me felicito y empezó a mimarme a casi me olvido también conocí a Alice la hermana melliza de Edward aunque no se parecen en nada mas en que son pálidos a también conocía Emmett el hermano mayor y a Rosalie Halle novia de Emmett y a Jasper Halle novio de Alice

Cuando tuve a mi bebe fue el día mas feliz de mi vida ese día Edward me llevo a pasear por y me confeso que me amaba y que quería hacerse cargo de mi bebe también me propuso s quería ser su novia yo es mas que obvio que dije que si

Media hora mas tarde entre en labor de parto y dos horas después nació Reneesme Cullen Swan

Ahora vivo feliz y contenta porque a ver dejado a Jacob y sus maltratos fue lo mejor que ice en mi vida

* * *

><p>_Isabella Marie Swan acepta como esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen _dijo el juez<p>

_si acepto _ dije llena de emoción y casi sin vos

_Edward Anthony Cullen acepta como esposa a Isabella Marie Swan _ volvió a decir el juez

_si acepto_ dijo el con la vos firme y clara

En ese momento subió al altar my preciosa hija de 4 años con los anillos

_Isabella Marie Swan prometo serte fiel en la vida y en la muerte prometo dar lo mejor de mi para cuidar de ti y de Reneesme _dijo Edward unas simples palabras pero que me llenaron de emoción mientras me clocaba el anillo

_Edward Anthony Cullen prometo serte fiel en la vida y en la muerte prometo jamás irme de tu lado y dar lo mejor de mi_ dije yo mientras le colocaba el anillo

_con el poder que me da el gobierno nacional los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia _

Edward me beso con un beso lleno de pasión y de amor un beso que sello nuestra unión para siempre

Y pensar que si nunca me hubiera ido de Estados Unidos nunca lo hubiera conocido

Pensar que gracias a Jacob en cierta parte conocí a Edward ….

**EL FIN **

* * *

><p><strong> se que es medio corto pero es mi primer ONE SHOT de verdad y pues recién ahora me estoy animando poco a poco a escribir historias y subirlas a Internet e subido varias a Factbook pero para mi no son lo suficientes buenas como para subirlas aquí ya que este es un lugar donde hay muy buenas escritoras y ninguna de mis historias le hacen competencia no les llega ni a los tobillos solo soy una loca chica de trece años que prefiere quedarse en su casa a leer y escribir antes de salir con sus amigos<strong>


End file.
